


Heatwave

by emilyevanston



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bunch of dorks, Deaf Clint Barton, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Heatwave, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Nat hates clothes, Polyamory, dorking about, trying to stay cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: You, Bucky, Natasha, and Clint can’t get used to the heat.





	Heatwave

The heat was oppressive.  It made the air heavy and thick and clung to your skin.  You dreamed longingly of being back in the tower with the arc reactor providing continuous green energy so you could sit in air-conditioned comfort all day regardless of power grey outs and you didn’t have to worry about adding to the thing causing these heat waves in the first place.

Instead someone had had the stupid idea to head down to Florida and spend some time in a timeshare at the beach.  Okay.  You were the someone.  No one had ever claimed you were smart.

Though there were obvious benefits.  The fact Natasha was wandering around in just a pair of black boy shorts running ice cubes down between her breasts was a really fucking big bonus.  You watched as a line of water ran down, over her breast, curled around her areola and dripped onto the floor.

“Stop staring, you perv,”  Natasha said flopping down next to you on the couch.  She leaned into you.  Too close.  Her body was too flushed.  Just when you were going to push her away she took an ice cube and ran it over your lips and down your neck.

“Natasha,”  You half whined, half moaned leaning back against the couch.

“Mmm?”  She hummed, putting a cube between her lips and leaning into you.  You closed your eyes and parted your lips in preparation for what was coming when a blood-curdling shriek sounded from outside.

“What the fuck?” Natasha said sitting up suddenly.  The ice cube that was in her mouth dropped out and landed down your cleavage making you scream, matching the sound that had come in from outside.

You both scrambled to your feet just as the door burst open and Bucky and Clint fell in through the door.  They were both in board shorts, Bucky’s grey and Black, Clint’s a lavender color.  While Bucky had a black tank top on Clint was shirtless and had an angry red mark running up the side of his left arm.

“What happened?”  You all said simultaneously.

“Natasha dropped ice down my front.”  You said fishing the cube out and throwing it at her.

“We both just fell asleep on that daybed out there and I must have rolled into Bucky and his arm.  Holy shit, look at this.”  Clint grumbled angling his arm so you and Natasha can see the angry red welt on it.

“That looks bad.”  You said coming over and taking a look at it.  “Go run it under the shower on cold and I’ll put aloe on it.”

“Felt like I put my hand on a stove.  I swear.  You could cook an egg on that thing.”  Clint complained.  He suddenly perked up and looked at Bucky opening his mouth to speak again.

“No.  You can’t cook an egg on my arm.  What the fuck is wrong with you?  Go get in the shower, bird brain.”  Bucky snapped.  Clint’s shoulders slumped and he headed off in the direction of the bathroom.  “Fucking arm.  I hate it.  You know how uncomfortable this is?”

You grabbed him by the other arm and pulled him over to the couch.  “Lie down. Prosthetic over the edge.”

He furrowed his brow at you but slowly lay on his back hanging his hand onto the floor.  You went and dragged your drinks cooler from outside.  The ice was half melted but there was still a lot left in the bags.  You put it next to Bucky and put his arm in it, burying it in the bags.

Bucky started chuckling.  “You are so weird, you know that?”

“I’m helpful, not weird.”  You countered.   He grabbed your wrist as you stood back up and pulled you down to kiss him.  He was running hot and the heat spread through you as his lips caressed yours.

He pulled back gently and looked at you.  “Next summer vacation we’re going to Alaska or something.  I’m the Winter Soldier, not the summer one.”

You stifled a laugh and shook your head.  “And I’m the weird one?”

You took the drinks that had been sitting in the cooler to the fridge, keeping one beer out and opening it.  You took a swig from the bottle, letting the cold liquid run down your throat before holding the bottle against your forehead.  Natasha came up behind you and pressed a kiss against your neck as she stole the bottle from your hand.  “I’m with Bucky on this one, moy solnishka.”  She said, taking a drink.  “I’m Russian. I was not built for this.”

“I’m sorry.  I just was like, yeah beach.  I didn’t expect this heatwave.”  You whined.

She turned you to face her and he hand went to your hair as she pushed you up against the fridge.  “It’s okay.  We’ll get through it.”  She brought her lips to yours, kissing you hard, her hand tightening in your hair.  The fact she was hot and sweaty didn’t even matter anymore.  You craved the heat.  Running your hand up her side and cupping her breast.  Her leg pushed between yours and you ground against it.

“Oh, I got out of the shower in time for a show?”  Clint asked as he came back into the room.  You broke the kiss and looked over at him.  He was naked save for the towel wrapped low around his waist and he was dripping water onto the linoleum floor.

“Clint!”  You squawked as Natasha’s lips moved down to your neck, and she started sucking bruises on it.  “Dry off when you get out of the shower.”

Clint took a few steps toward you.  “The water is nice and cold.  See.”  He said and started shaking like a dog, spraying you and Natasha with cold water droplets.  You both squealed and Natasha lunged at him.  Clint stumbled backward and slipped in a puddle of water he’d left on the floor landing heavily on his back with an ‘oof’.

“God, you’re a disaster, bird boy,”  Bucky said, stifling a laugh.

“Why are you all trying to kill me today?”  He complained, rolling on his side.

“Pretty sure you’re doing this to yourself, bird,”  Natasha said looking down at him.  You went and got the aloe as she helped Clint back to his feet.  When you got back Natasha and Clint were sitting on the end of the couch, Bucky’s legs over their laps.

“This isn’t so bad.”  You said, applying the soothing gel to the red welt on Clint’s arm.  You’ve had way worse.”

“Yeah, yeah.  Trust me I know.”  He looked up at you, attempting to give you puppy dog eyes.  “That feels really nice though.”

“I’m not rubbing your back.”  You said and the pout that Clint gave you made you break down into laughter and fall off the arm of the chair.

“God, solnishka.  You have spent too much time around Clint.  Picking up his quirks.”  Natasha said.

You crawled over to the cooler and put your hands in it the cooler checking Bucky’s arm.  “Oh yeah.  This is ready.”

Bucky pulled a face at you.   “Ready for what exactly?”

“Come lie on the floor with me.”  You said.

He got up shaking his head and lies down on the floor.  You pushed his arm out at a right angle and lay down with your head on it.  The cold metal a sweet relief against your hot skin.  “Oh yeah.  That’s the stuff.”

“I’m getting in on this,”  Clint said, jumping up and lying down next to you.  He sighed happily spreading out and closing his eyes.

Finally, Natasha came over too, putting her head in Bucky’s hand.  She sighed and he began to absentmindedly play with her hair.  “Yeah okay, I can do this.”

Bucky chuckled and kissed you on the top of his head.  “I guess it’s good that it has more uses than just a weapon.”

You leaned over and kissed Bucky’s cheek.  Clint shifted beside you and there was the sound of a slap.  You looked over to see Natasha shout.  “Don’t lick it, Barton.  You’ll get your fucking tongue stuck!”


End file.
